Fairy Tale
by Moirice
Summary: /!\ EN PAUSE /!\ C'est une série d'OS sur des contes où les personnages de Fairy Tail ont le rôle principal, le chapitre trois est disponible, c'est sur Le Dragon, label SPPS ! J'espère que vous allez aimer :)
1. Cendrillon

Coucou, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, ce sera une série de OS sur des contes célèbres à la Fairy Tail, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Je vais commencer par Cendrillon :

* * *

Le 7 juillet de l'an x777, Layla Heartfilia mourus suite à une longue maladie, laissant derrière elle son mari, Jude, et sa fille, Lucy. Ne supportant plus de voir la tristesse de sa fille, Jude Heartfilia décida qu'il devait se remarier, pour espérer revoir un jour un sourire sur le visage de sa fille.

Un jour alors qu'ils se promenais, M. Heartfilia annonça à sa fille qu'il s'était trouvé une nouvelle femme, seulement cela fit de la peine à Lucy, elle ne voulais pas que son père remplace sa mère mais si cela suffisait à son bonheur alors elle ferait semblant d'être heureuse.

Lucy rencontra sa belle mère, Aquarius, deux jours plus tard lors d'un dîner et elle fut surprise qu'elle allait avoir deux demi-sœurs, Jubia et Ultear. Ses demi-sœurs étaient très méchantes et jalouses d'elles, Lucy regretta alors le temps où elle vivait seule avec son père, elle sentait que sa belle-mère ne l'appréciait pas non plus, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ses deux garces de filles. Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut au tour du père de Lucy de disparaître, cette dernière devint alors inconsolable, on lui enlevait sa mère puis son père et ensuite on la refilait à une horrible belle-mère. Très vite ses deux demi-soeur ainsi que sa belle-mère mirent cette pauvre Lucy à leurs service. Elles l'installèrent alors dans la cabane en bois miteuse au fond du jardin. La nuit, elle entendait grincer le bois, un vent glacial se faufilait dans la cabane, tout était poussiéreux, Lucy était terrorisée. Mais, petit à petit, elle se fit de nombreux amis, cinq chats aillés du nom de Carla, Lily, Happy, Frosh et Lector. Ils égayaient ses journées et la rendaient Lucy de très bonne humeur, prête à affronter ses exploiteuses.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que son destin allait bientôt changer, car, non loin de chez elle, le fils du Roi de Fiore, le prince Grey, peinait à se trouver une fiancée. Le conseiller du Roi, le Duc, eut alors une idée de génie : On allait organiser un grand bal qui réunirait toutes les jeunes filles à marier du royaume.

Un matin, alors que Lucy passait le balais dans le salon du manoir, on sonna à la porte : un valet donna une lettre portant le cachet du Roi à Lucy :

« Voici une lettre envoyée par notre cher Roi, c'est une invitation pour toutes les jeunes filles du royaume. »

_Une lettre du Roi ? Pour toutes les jeunes filles du royaume ?_ Lucy était intriguée,_ que pouvais bien être cette invitation et pourquoi seulement aux jeunes filles ?_

Aquarius accompagnée par ses deux filles, Jubia et Ultear, descendirent rapidement les escaliers et arrachèrent la lettre des mains de Lucy sans qu'elle n'ai pu la lire. Aquarius commença à lire la lettre sous les yeux impatients de ses filles et de Lucy :

« Le Roi de Fiore est fier de vous inviter ce soir à un bal organisé en l'honneur de son fils, le Prince Grey, toutes les jeunes filles mariables du royaume sont invitées en espérant que l'une d'entre elles parviendra à conquérir le cœur de notre Prince. »

« Un baaaaaal ? Pour nous marier à Grey-Sama ? Lucy, dépêche toi de préparer les plus beaux habits, et les plus beaux souliers de Jubia et dépèche-toi, ne reste pas plantée là sans rien faire, aller, plus vite. » Ordonna Jubia

« Oui, dépêche-toi blondinette, bien que cela m'importe peux d'aller ou non à ce bal. » Dit Ultear.

« Es-tu folle chère sœur ? C'est de Grey-Sama dont on parle. »

« Pff … » Soupira Ultear.

« Un … un bal, bégaya Lucy, puis-je y participer aussi mère ? »

« Toi ? Participer à ce bal ? Dans cette tenue ? Tu me fais bien rire, je te l'interdit. »

« Mais … mais … »

« Oserais-tu contester mes ordres ? »

« Nn … non, Dame Aquarius, bien, je vais préparer vos robes et vos souliers. »

C'est ainsi que Lucy alla préparer les robes de ses demi-soeur et de sa belle-mère, mais elle avait pris une décision, coûte que coûte, ce soir elle rencontrerais le prince, elle se trouverais une tenue et quitterais le manoir discrètement. Malheureusement, sa belle-mère la surchargeait de travail pour l'empêcher de se préparer pour le bal. Dans sa chambre, Lucy pensait au bal, elle imaginait la grande salle de bal, l'orchestre, des couples dansant la valse sous des lustres en cristal … Elle fini ses corvées et regardait l'heure, plus qu'une heure avant que le bal ne commence, il fallait qu'elle se trouve une robe très rapidement. Elle fut très surprise de trouver une magnifique robe faite par ses amis les exceeds lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle était rose bonbon, avec plein de frou frou comme elle en rêvait, aux anges, elle les embrassa chacun leur tour mais juste après qu'elle eut enfilée sa robe, Aquarius entra dans la chambre pour la prévenir qu'elle partait. Folle de rage en voyant sa belle-fille dans une magnifique robe, elle la réduit en lambeaux et partit en laissant la jeune fille en larmes dans sa minuscule maison de bois.

Peu de temps après le départ des filles, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure bleue apparue devant Lucy comme par magie :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je suis ton ange gardien, je m'appelle Wendy Marvel, si tu veux, je peux exaucer un de tes vœux, je crois que tu souhaite te rendre au bal ? Je pourrais te créer une belle robe et t'emmener rapidement au bal. »

« Attendez deux minutes, vous êtes mon ange gardien ? Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas apparue plus souvent ? »

La petite fille se mis à sangloter, sans s'arrêter :

« Je … je suis désolée, je suis désolée, snif, je vous demande pardon, tout est de ma faute. »

« Euh … non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer, et sinon elle ressemble à quoi la robe que vous vouliez me créer ? »

« Ah oui, je te la montre tout de suite, Magie du Dragon Céleste : Apparition. »

Il y eu un POF et une magnifique robe bleue ciel apparue à la place de la tenue de soubrette qu'elle portait habituellement. Lucy s'émerveilla de la beauté de la robe et sauta dans les bras de Wendy. Deux coups de baguettes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du château Mercurius.

« Attends, je dois te prévenir de quelque chose : il faut que tu sois rentrée avant minuit car je ne suis pas très puissante et ma magie s'affaiblit rapidement, ce sera ma limite, ma magie cessera d'exister après les douze coups de minuit. »

« J'ai compris et merci mini-Wendy. »

« Hé mais je ne suis pas si petite. »

Lucy rigola avant d'entrer dans le château et se mis à la recherche du Prince, ce ne fut pas simple car elle ignorait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, elle se dit qu'il devait être très beau et entouré de gardes, il devait sûrement porter des habits d'une grande valeur.

Perdue dans ses pensée, elle ne remarqua pas le bel homme devant elle et ils se rentrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Ah je suis désolée, je ne vous avez pas vu et … Ah mais pourquoi vous êtes en caleçon, espèce de pervers ? »

« Ouah mes fringues, j'les ai perdues, dis moi ma jolie, tu veux pas me prêter les tiennes ? »

« Hein ? Même pas en rêve mais sinon tu saurais où je peux trouver le Prince dans cet immense château ? C'est la première fois que je viens ici et je suis un peu perdue, en fait, je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le Prince. »

« Ca se voit que tu viens ici pour la première fois, et que tu ne sais pas à quoi peut bien ressembler le prince parce que tu l'as devant tes yeux ma belle. »

« Euh, où ça ? »

« Ben, c'est moi. »

« Quoiiiiiiiii ? C'est toi le Prince mais t'as pas du tout la tête d'un prince comme dans les contes de fée et puis c'est quoi ces manières, on ne se traîne pas à poil dans son château, quelle arnaque. »

« Ouais, je sais, je fais tout le temps ce genre d'impression et tu sais, on est pas dans un conte de fée mais sinon, ça te dirais de m'accorder cette danse ? À l'intérieur du château parce que la je me les caille. »

« D'accord, et tiens. » Elle lui donna le léger gilet qu'elle portais sur ses épaules

Ils allèrent donc danser à l'intérieur du château sous les yeux de tous les convives émerveillés par la beauté du couple qui dansait devant leurs yeux, rapidement, ils se retirèrent dans un coin pour discuter calmement.

« Alors dis moi Madame … »

« C'est Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle Heartfilia. »

« OK Mademoiselle Heartfilia, moi c'est Prince Grey Fullbuster, mais je crois que tu le savais déjà, alors t'es venue ici pour devenir ma femme ? »

« Ben à la base oui mais tu n'es pas du tout comme je l'imaginais donc je ne sais pas … euh … je rigole, dit-elle en voyant la tête décomposée du Prince, et toi tu n'en a pas marre de ces bals où toutes les filles qui t'approchent n'ont qu'une seule idée en tête ? »

« Un peu oui, mais toi tu me plais, ma jolie. » dit-il en se rapprochant de la bouche de Lucy.

L'horloge avait bien choisi son moment pour sonner minuit et alors que le Prince allait déposer ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'enfuit en courant en laissant un Prince complètement perdu qui se demandais ce qu'il avait fait pour la faire fuir.

Lucy sortit de justesse du château avant que le charme ne soit rompu, et elle se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle tout en pensant qu'elle était àa deux doigts d'embrasser le Prince pervers.

« Lucy ! S'exclama Happy, tu as l'ai bien heureuse. »

« Fro pense la même chose. »

« Ah, il m'est arrivé une chose extraordinaire, j'étais sur le point d'embrasser le Prince quand l'horloge à sonnée minuit, si je retourne au château demain peut être qu'il voudra bien de moi et peut être que je pourrais quitter cette maison de fou, parce qu'Aquarius me tape vraiment sur le système cette folle hyper sadique. »

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, on toqua à la porte, Aquarius alla ouvrir et accueilli chez elle le Duc ainsi que le Vallet du Roi :

« Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous sommes ici sur ordre du Prince, apparemment, votre fille aurait plût au Prince, seulement, comme indice, elle ne lui a laissée que son nom de famille : Heartfilia, et un objet que vous devrez deviner pour prouver que vous étiez bien cette demoiselle. »

« Ah oui, attendez moi ici, je reviens. »

Aquarius se dirigea vers la cabane qu'elle avait attribuée à Lucy et y entra :

« Alors comme ça, petite ingrate, tu m'as désobéi et tu es allée à ce stupide petit bal ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, je vous jure Dame Aquarius que je n'y suis pas allée, je ne sais pas qui à bien pu vous raconter ça mais c'est un mensonge inventé de toute pièce. »

« C'est marrant que tu dises ça parce que dans le manoir il y a le Duc et le Valet du Roi qui attendent car une de mes filles aurais approchées le Prince alors que Jubia et Ultear étaient restées toutes les deux avec moi jusqu'à la fin du bal, maintenant dit moi ce que tu as remis au Prince pour que je marie Jubia avec cet idiot exhibitionniste. »

« Alors ça jamais, je ne parlerais pas même sous la torture. »

« Donc si je prends un de tes exceeds et que je menace de le tuer tu parleras ? » Menaca Aquarius en attrapant Frosh et essayant de l'étrangler.

« Non, tu ne touchera pas à ma Fro ! » Hurla Lector

Lector s'envola et attérit sur la tête d'Aquarius en lui donnant des petits coups de pattes pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« C'est tout ce que tu peut faire ? M'envoyer un exceed qui ne sais même pas se battre ? »

« N'en soyez pas si sûre … Lily à ton tour ! »

Panther Lily repris sa forme combat et s'approcha d'Aquarius, celle-ci, effrayée par tout ce tas de muscle recula et fini par libérer Frosh et s'enfuit en courant.

« Bien joué Lily ! » S'exclama Carla

« Fro te dit merci ! »

« Oui, merci d'avoir libéré Frosh et de m'avoir débarrassé de cette folle, maintenant je vais pouvoir aller voir le Duc. »

C'est donc accompagnée des ses exceeds que Lucy alla voir le Duc et le Valet du Roi :

« Bonjour, je … euh, c'est moi qui étais avec le Prince hier soir au bal. »

« Prouvez le ! Qu'avez vous laissez au Prince avant de partir précipitamment ? »

« Je lui ai laissée mon gilet, il est bleu. »

« C'est exact ! Suivez nous, nous allons voir le Prince ! »

Lucy suivi donc ces deux personnes jusqu'au château et pu enfin revoir son Prince, et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps … Hein ? Euh pas vraiment parce que Lucy découvrit très vite que la vie au château était plus mouvementée que prévu, le Prince et son écuyer, Natsu, ne pouvais pas s'entendre et se cherchaient des noises à longueur de journée, ce qui provoqua un bon nombre de dégâts et le château Mercurius dû être reconstruit de nombreuses fois par leur faute.

FIN

* * *

Vous avez aimés ? Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS sur Cendrillon et je trouve que ce personnage va très bien à Lucy, pour le rôle de la belle-mère, Aquarius m'a paru évident. Vous avez des question/ suggestions/ critiques/ remarques/ autre ?

Je pense que le prochain sera sur Blanche-Neige, j'ai déjà une idée sur les personnages, si vous avez des envies, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et normalement je le poste dans une semaine (si tout va bien et que je n'oublie pas) :)


	2. Blanche Neige

Alors voilà la suite, je suis super trop désolée pour cet énooooorme retard mais j'étais surchargée de devoirs.

Sarah : OK, je te fais ton conte avec Jubia et Natsu, j'ai les idées, il me manque juste à écrire tout ça. Je vais essayer de te le poster le plus rapidement possible.

Ce conte ci est sur Blanche Neige, j'espère que vous allez aimer, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Blanche Neige

Il y a 18 ans, la Reine Cornélia mourut en donnant naissance à sa fille Kanna. Le Roi, Guildarts Clive, aimait sa fille comme un dingue et ne voulait que son bonheur seulement il pensait que Kanna ne pouvait pas être totalement heureuse sans une mère. Alors, depuis ce jour, il se mit en quête d'une nouvelle femme, elle devait être belle, super belle, très gentille, bref, la femme et la mère parfaite. Un jour il rencontra une des plus belles jeunes femmes du royaume et décida d'en faire son épouse. Le lendemain, Ultear Milkovich devint Ultear Clive. La belle mère de Kanna était la mère idéale, personne ne pouvait rêver mieux, seulement, un bonheur pareil ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Le jour des cinq ans de Kanna, son père, Guildarts, disparu mystérieusement dans la forêt lors d'une partie de chasse. À partie de cet instant, Ultear montra son vrai visage à Kanna ainsi qu'à son peuple, celui d'une femme froide et obnubilée par sa ténacité à l'alcool. Chaque jour, elle interrogeait Meldy sa conseillère :

« Meldy, ma petite Meldy, dit moi que je suis celle qui supporte le plus l'alcool dans tout le royaume. »

« Bien sur Ul, tu es celle qui a la plus grande descente de tout le royaume. »

« Merci Meldy mais ne m'appelle plus Ul si tu tiens à la vie. »

Dès son plus jeune âge, Kanna était au service d' Ultear, elle travaillait dur pour la reine et chaque soir elle se rendait au plus petit bar du royaume sans que la reine ne s'en aperçoive. Elle buvait, buvait, buvait jusqu'à vider les réserves des bars. Cela lui permettait de ne plus penser à Ultear, à sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue et à son père sûrement assassiné par sa belle-mère, elle pouvait enfin oublier la princesse qu'elle était et redevenir une jeune fille, banale, ordinaire et alcoolique.

Seulement, le jour de ses 18 ans, une autre personne s'était retrouvée assise au bar à côté d'elle, il était le Prince du pays voisin, son nom était Bacchus. Fier de sa descente impressionnante d'alcool, ce dernier proposa à la jeune princesse un concours de boisson. Surprise, Kanna accepta, mais, le Prince n'avait pas prévu que la jolie demoiselle le battrais à plate couture. La défaite du Prince fit tout le tour du royaume et parvint aux oreilles d'Ultear. Inquiète à propos de cette rumeur, cette dernière se précipita sur sa conseillère et l'interrogea :

« Meldy, ma petite Meldy, dit moi que je suis celle qui supporte le plus l'alcool dans tout le royaume. »

« Tu as vraiment une très grande descente mais les rumeurs courent sur le fait qu'une jeune fille du royaume aurait battu le Prince Bacchus et aurait même battu ton record. »

« Comment ? Quel est son nom ? Il faut qu'elle meurt … »

« Euh, je ne me souvient plus très bien de son nom, ça a un rapport avec les cartes mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, euh, c'était Arukana, euh non, c'était pas ça, peut être Arcane, non c'est pas ça non plus … »

« KANNA ! »

« Oui c'est ça, Kanna, je savais que ça avait un rapport avec les cartes. »

« Appelle moi tout de suite Gerald, j'ai besoin de lui. »

« Tout de suite Ul. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Ul. »

Meldy partit donc chercher Gerald et revint le plus rapidement possible pour éviter que sa reine ne se fâche plus que d'habitude :

« Tu voulais me parler Ultear ? »

« Oui, je veux que tu assassine Kanna pour moi, quand tu l'auras fait, tu reviendra ici avec son foie comme preuve. »

« Mais, je ne peux pas, tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai un rendez-vous avec Erza. »

« Ou tu assassine Kanna, ou j'assassine Erza, c'est clair ? »

« OK, c'est bon, j'y vais. »

C'est en râlant que Gerald alla chercher Kanna, et lui proposa d'aller faire un tour au bar, ils burent deux ou trois chopes de bière et enfin, Gerald lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Une fois arrivés à destination, il s'apprêtait à la tuer quand celle ci lui supplia d'arrêter. Gerald ne prit pas compte de ce qu'elle lui disait et alla porter le coup de grâce quand il vit l'heure :

« Oh, bon sang, je suis en retard, Erza va me tuer, bon écoutes Kanna finalement je vais pas te tuer, tu vas te cacher très très loin d'Ultear et ne plus jamais revenir OK ? Quand à moi je vais aller prendre le foie du plus grand ivrogne du royaume et on en reparle plus. Aller, salut Princesse. »

Kanna n'avait pas tout compris mais elle savait une chose : elle ne devrait plus approcher son horrible belle-mère. Ne sachant pas où aller, elle s'enfuit dans la forêt, elle courrait à perdre haleine et se retrouva dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Seulement, courir dans la forêt en étant bourrée ce n'est pas la même chose que quand on est sobre. Kanna voyait les arbres qui disparaissaient pour être remplacés par des monstres, elle vit trois petits cochons verts avec un sac remplit de fraises poursuivit par un loup avec des dreadlocks et un joint entre les dents. Après avoir couru très rapidement et très longtemps pour échapper aux personnages effrayants de ses hallucinations, Kanna s'évanouit. Quand elle repris ses esprits, c'était le jour et cinq petits exceeds étaient autour d'elle et la regardait attentivement :

« Ah tu as enfin repris tes esprits, c'est pas trop tôt, limite on aurait dû te secouer pour te réveiller parce que tu faisais trop de bruit en ronflant. On pouvait pas jouer tranquillement, j'avais pas commandé de musique chiante aujourd'hui. » lui dit un exceed prétentieux.

« Fro pense la même chose. » dit un exceed vert qui portait un costume de grenouille et qui parlait à la troisième personne.

« Oh arrêtez vous deux. » les disputât un exceed blanc.

« Euh, je ne sais pas trop où je me trouve mais vous ne connaîtriez pas un endroit ou je pourrais me reposer ? » leur demanda Kanna

_Et surtout un endroit où l'alcool est très présent_, pensa-t-elle.

« Ah moi je sais, lui dit l'exceed bleu, c'est pas très loin je crois que ça s'appelle ''chez les sept alcoolos''. »

Dès que Kanna eut entendu le mot « alcoolos » elle n'hésitât pas une seconde pour leur ordonner de l'emmener ''chez les sept alcoolos''. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle découvrit un petit bar perdu au milieu de la forêt. Les exceeds qui l'accompagnait retournèrent chez eux et laissèrent Kanna seule devant l'étrange bar. Elle frappa à la porte et comme au bout de plusieurs minutes personnes ne répondait, elle entra. Le bar était dans un état épouvantable, de la bière était renversée un peu partout, des bouteilles en verre étaient brisées sur le sol, la poussière s'était accumulée sur les meubles et certaines chaises était sur le point de se briser. Comme les propriétaires des lieux était absents pour le moment, Kanna décida de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce bar. Une fois la tâche terminée, Kanna s'assied à une table et se mit à boire en attendant l'arrivée des propriétaires du bar. Ces dernier faisaient justement la tournée des bars en essayant de soutirer quelques tonneaux de boissons aux barmans discrètement, en effet, comme personne ne venait dans leur bar, et ben, les affaires ne marchaient pas très bien, voir pas du tout. Alors si ils pouvaient récolter plusieurs tonneaux de bière ou de vin sans se faire repérer, ça les arrangeaient. Une fois leurs affaires réglées, ils rentrèrent joyeusement chez eux, aujourd'hui la pêche avait été bonne, ils avaient récoltés 5 tonneaux de bière et 10 tonneaux de vin. En rentrant dans leur bar, quelle ne fut leur surprise en découvrant une jeune femme louche, complètement bourrée et train de rire bêtement sur une table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez nous ? » hurla un blond avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le visage.

« Si t'es un homme parles ! » dit un gros tas de muscles.

« OK, OK, on se calme les gars siouplait, je suis juste une jeune fille qui est entrée dans votre bar pour m'y réfugier quelques temps OK ? » leur répondit Kanna.

« MAIS C'EST QUE T'AS BU TOUTES NOS RESERVES D'ALCOOL !? » Hurla un petit vieux moustachu.

« Bah, vous ne revenez pas, et j'avais fini de nettoyer votre bar donc, pour patienter j'ai bu deux ou trois bouteilles que j'ai trouvée. »

« Deux ou trois bouteilles ? Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est nos 15 tonneaux de réserves que tu as descendu à toi toute seule. Heureusement que la pêche à été bonne aujourd'hui et qu'on a pu en ramener beaucoup. » lui dit un homme qui fumait.

« 15, 15, disons plutôt que j'en ai bu 14, ça vous va ? »

« Pas du tout ! » Hurlèrent les sept hommes en même temps.

« Il va falloir que tu nous rembourses tout ça, je sais, tu vas travailler pour nous, tu vas aller nous faire de la pub, comme t'es mignonne tu vas te mettre en tenue de soubrette et tu vas aller en ville pour insiter les gens à venir boire un verre chez nous. » lui ordonna le chef de la bande.

« Désolée les gars mais je ne peux pas me montrer au royaume, la reine veut me tuer parce que j'ai battu son record de boisson. Du coup elle a envoyée son larbin pour faire le sale boulot mais comme il était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec sa copine, il m'a laissé m'enfuir. Donc si vous pouviez juste me cacher pendant quelques temps, juste le temps que ma belle-mère se calme se serait cool. »

« T'es la fille de la reine ? T'es Kanna Clive ? » s'exclamèrent les sept hommes en même temps.

« Euh, oui. »

« Tu sais que ça peut nous faire rapporter un max d'argent si on te livre aux gardes. » proposa un homme au visage masqué, avec la langue qui pendait tout le temps.

« Bon, on se calme, en tant que maître de ce bar, je déclare qu'on ne peux pas se permettre de virer nos clients donc je pense qu'on ferais mieux de l'accueillir au sein de notre bar. »

« C'est ça le vieux, dit plutôt que tu veux la garder parce qu'elle est canon. » lui fit remarquer un homme aux longs cheveux verts.

« Rmmh, bon je vais commencer les présentations, moi c'est Makarov, je suis le maître du bar, le petit prétentieux blond à la cicatrice c'est mon petit-fils Laxus, celui qui fume sans arrêt c'est Wakaba, et l'homme qui se trouve à sa droite c'est Macao son ami de toujours. Après, l'homme aux cheveux verts est Freed, l'homme masqué avec la langue qui pend est Bixlow et enfin celui qui dit dans chacune de ses phrases ''si t'es un homme'' est Elfman. Je crois que c'est tout pour les présentations et on sais tous que tu es la princesse Kanna. »

« Parfait, je vous remercie de m'héberger. »

« Mais de rien ma mignonne, tu ne voudrais pas nous préparer un bon petit dîner ? »

« Pardon ? »

« On t'héberge mais on a pas dit que tu ferais rien, en contrepartie tu ferra les tâches ménagères et tout les trucs chiants qu'un homme n'a pas à faire quand une femme est là. »

Et c'est ainsi que Kanna s'exécuta et s'occupa des tâches ménagères pendant les jours où elle restait cachée chez elle. Mais à son grand désavantage, lors d'une des ''missions de récoltage d'alcool'', Makarov, complètement saoul, avoua à tout le bar que Kanna se trouvait chez eux. Folle de rage d'apprendre cette nouvelle, la reine utilisa une magie qu'elle avait lu dans un livre qui consistait à se métamorphoser en vieille dame. Ce fut donc une vieille femme aux cheveux roses avec des mèches jaunes qui se présenta au bar des ''sept alcoolos'' quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas là. Elle se présenta comme une vendeuse du meilleur saké de tout Fioré. En entendant cela, Kanna tomba dans son piège et fit entrer la vieille femme qui disait se prénommer Polyusica.

« Ma chère enfant, voudrais tu avoir un avant goût de mon saké avant d'en acheter ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Oh oui, j'aimerais bien. »

« Ce saké est magique, fait un vœux en le buvant et il s'exosera. Tu verras. »

Sans se méfier, Kanna bu le saké en faisant le vœux de revoir ce Prince pour se mesurer à lui de nouveaux. Seulement, au moment où elle le bu, elle compris son erreur, elle s'écroula sur le sol dans un coma éthylique en ayant bu une unique gorgée de saké. Les exceeds, ayant assistés à toute la scène, s'envolèrent chercher les alcooliques dans le bar où ils faisaient leurs petites affaires. Ayant appris la nouvelle, ils accoururent le plus vite possible. En arrivant à proximité du bar, ils aperçurent la vieille Polyusica s'enfuir et Laxus se mit à la poursuivre. Au même moment, un orage éclata et un éclair foudroya Ultear/Polyusica qui mourru sur le coup. Dans le bar, les sept hommes trouvèrent Kanna allongée sur le sol, plongée dans un coma éthylique. Le lendemain matin, le Prince qui eut vent de cette nouvelle, accouru pour retrouver sa princesse. Elle était allongée dans la clairière sur l'herbe. Bacchus s'approcha d'elle et la regarda d'un regard triste, il ouvrit la bouteille de saké qu'il transportait toujours avec lui et bu quelques gorgées. Soudain Kanna se réveilla de son coma, la première chose qu'elle avait senti était la forte odeur du saké, un peu perdue, elle remarqua Bacchus d'un air interrogateur :

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous là ? »

« Ben en fait ma jolie, la reine t'as retrouvée, elle t'as plongée dans un coma éthylique et Bacchus vient de te réveiller en ouvrant sa bouteille de saké, c'est sûrement à cause de l'odeur du saké. » lui résuma Makarov

« Je ne pouvais pas rester sur une défaite alors je suis venu te voir en espérant que tu te réveillerais pour qu'on puisse continuer la où on s'était arrêtés. »

« Eh bien mon prince, on est rancunier, t'en fait pas, il y a ici sept champions en la matière, pourquoi ne pas finir ce concours de boisson en leur compagnie ? »

C'est donc tous les neuf qu'ils retournèrent au bar pour commencer/continuer ce fameux concours de boisson.

FIN

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? si vous avez des remarques/ suggestions/ commentaires/ critiques/ envies/ ect n'hésitez pas et surtout n'oubliez pas de prendre deux minutes pour poster une petite review !

Le prochain conte sera celui commandé par Sarah :)

Encore désolée pour ce retard.


	3. Le dragon

Je suis désolée pour ce petit retard, je suis un peu déçu de ce chapitre, il n'est pas comme je l'attendait et je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver une fin, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

Le Dragon

Il y a de cela fort longtemps, à Crocus dans le royaume de Fiore, vivait un Roi. Ce Roi, Igneel, était riche et très puissant, il avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver, de la chose la plus insignifiante, comme un mouchoir, à quelque chose de très impressionnant comme de nombreux châteaux avec des pièces entières remplis d'or et de joyaux. Seulement, il ne possédait pas d'enfants et cela l'attristait, à quoi bon être un Roi si on a pas de descendance. Ce manque d'enfant détruisait tout ce qui aurait pu lui apporter un peu de bonheur. Un jour en se promenant dans un de ses nombreux jardins, le Roi Igneel aperçut une famille de lézards, ils avaient l'air heureux, les petits se reposaient sur le dos de leurs parents. En apercevant cela, le Roi se dit :

« Alors même les lézards éprouvent de l'amour envers leurs petits, si seulement moi aussi je pouvais avoir un lézard à chérir … »

Le Roi avait dit ces paroles sans arrières pensées mais à peine neuf mois plus tard, la Reine, Grandine, mis au monde un lézard. Depuis la seconde où sa peau entra en contact avec l'air, il se mis à grandir à une vitesse effrayante, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un dragon. Les personnes qui l'entouraient prirent la fuite en voyant _la chose _que la reine avait mis au monde. Se voyant seul, le bébé dragon se mit à cracher du feu pour attirer l'attention, brûlant au passage une aile du château. Le Roi, alerté à cause de la fumée, se dépêcha d'aller voir sa femme et son enfant mais, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en s'apercevant que sa femme avait mis au monde un lézard géant, non, un dragon cracheur de feu. En voyant cela, Igneel se rappela des paroles qu'il avait prononcées neuf mois plus tôt, _si seulement moi aussi je pouvais avoir un lézard à chérir … _Maintenant il l'avait son lézard, il était aussi grand qu'un homme adulte mais le Roi l'aimait plus que n'importe quoi, après tout, c'était son fils. Le Roi décida de l'appeler Natsu, ça signifiait été en japonais et vu la chaleur que son fils dégageait avec ses flammes, on pouvait rapidement se croire en plein été. Dès que son fils se calma, Igneel s'adressa à lui :

« Natsu, mon fils, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Grrrrrrrr, faiiiiiiiiim, j'ai faiiiiiiiiim, grrrrrrrr. »

« D'accord et que veux-tu manger ? »

« Des femmes, je veux manger des jolies petites femmes » lui avoua son fils avec un petit sourire de pervers qu'il essaya de dissimuler.

« Des … des femmes ? Mais enfin ça ne se mange pas, enfin, je t'en trouverais si tu y tiens. »

C'est alors que, pour soulager les besoins de son fils, le Roi ordonna à tous les hommes du royaume d'aller enlever toutes les jeunes filles de la ville voisine. Le soir, pendant son sommeil, une jeune femme rousse en armure lui apparut, elle était magnifique, avec sa longue chevelure écarlate resplendissante et sa peau blanche, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Certes un ange prêt au combat mais un ange quand même.

« Tu es bon mon Roi mais sache une chose, parmi toutes les jeunes filles que tu vas faire enlever, l'une d'entre elle sera sous ma protection, je veillerais sur elle et je la protégerai. »

« Mais qui est-tu enfin ? »

« Je suis Titania, la Reine des fées, sur ce, je te laisse, à la revoyure. »

À son réveil, le Roi, confiant, ordonna à ses hommes d'aller enlever une centaine de jeunes filles dans la ville de Magnolia. C'est justement dans cette ville qu'un homme vivait avec sa femme et ses deux filles. Il s'était marié deux fois, l'aînée était née de la première union, elle était d'une beauté impressionnante, elle avait une peau si blanche qu'elle respirait la pureté et une longue chevelure bleue ciel. Elle se nommait Jubia. Sa petite sœur était née d'un second mariage et, contrairement à Jubia, elle n'était pas très belle, sa peau était sèche et pleine de cicatrices et ses cheveux roux étaient ternes. Son nom était Flare. Leur père les aimait toutes les deux mais ce n'était pas le cas de la mère de Flare qui ne supportait pas Jubia. Elle en voulait à cette dernière de la laideur de sa fille, comme si c'était de sa faute. Toute la journée, la vielle femme accablait Jubia de travail : faire la vaisselle, laver le linge, faire à manger, acheter de la nourriture … Elle espérait qu'à force de travailler, sa belle-fille en perdrait la beauté. Jubia ne redoutait pas le travail, elle s'y donnait à fond et, même quand elle l'aurait pu, ne restait pas une minute sans rien faire. Aussitôt qu'elle avait terminé les travaux pénibles, elle mettait à fabriquer des teru teru bōzu, c'était sa passion. Si elle allait chercher de l'eau à la source, elle emportait ses poupées à coudre ; et, pour ne pas rester inactive en attendant son tour, au lieu de bavarder avec les autres, elle cherchait des noms pour ses poupées, une fois Déliora ou bien Grey-Sama. Jubia était une jeune fille extraordinaire mais, pas de chance, elle était tombée entre les mains d'une belle-mère cruelle qui trouvait mal fait tout ce qu'elle faisait, et qui n'hésitait pas à la jeter par terre, la frapper à coup de pied, lui arracher les cheveux où lui mettre en sang le nez et la bouche..

Chaque fois qu'elle se faisait battre, elle se rendait au cimetière. Elle s'agenouillait sur la tombe de sa mère, versait des larmes, et revenait le cœur plus tranquille.

Leurs exceeds, en apercevant la vieille femme, lui montrèrent leur dégoût envers elle : Panthère Lily reprenait sa forme adulte quand il la voyait, Carla la snobait, Happy lui jetait à la figure tous ses poissons pas frais, Lector la traitait d'incapable et Frosh répétait tous ce que Lector disait. Ces exceeds la consolait et lui apportait une pointe de bonheur dans sa vie noire. Mais, le bruit courait dans le village et dans les environs que toute les jeunes filles qui se promenaient seules disparaissaient et ne revenait plus : un dragon, à ce que l'on disait, dévorait les filles de la ville. Jubia, qui était toujours solitaire, ignorait ce danger mais, sa belle-mère qui était au courant pour le dragon élabora un plan pour se débarrasser de sa gênante belle-fille.

« Je vais envoyer cette peste bleue dans la forêt cette nuit et elle se fera dévorer toute crue par le gentil dragon, mouahahahah »

Le soir même, elle ordonna à Jubia de se rendre dans la forêt car, elle avait besoin d'être seule le reste du temps. Les exceeds de la jeune fille l'accompagnèrent. Une fois arrivée à destination, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et Jubia, qui aperçut une source d'eau chaude, décida d'aller se laver. C'est alors que pendant son moment de détente, une jeune femme rousse apparut comme par magie devant elle :

« Salut ma petite Jubia, comment ça va ? »

« Mais qui êtes vous et comment connaissez vous le prénom de Jubia ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je suis Titania la Reine des fées. »

« Une fée ?! »

« Oui c'est cela, et j'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose, agenouille-toi devant moi ! »

« Mais nous sommes dans une source d'eau chaude donc Jubia ne peut pas s'agenouiller ici. »

« Et bien sors de l'eau et fait le. »

Jubia sortit donc de l'eau et s'agenouilla devant la Reine des fées :

« J'ai promis au Roi Igneel de te protéger alors fait attention à toi, essaye de ne pas te blesser. Si tu respectes ces conditions, je peux te promettre un très bel avenir, remplis de richesses, tu deviendras Reine, ta demeure sera un immense château remplis de pierres précieuses. Je te fais le serment que tu sera à l'abris du malheur, et que ta beauté en sera encore plus grande avec ce baiser que je te donne. »

La belle rousse embrassa le haut du front de Jubia et cette dernière se releva, puis Titania termina son discours :

« Tiens, je te donne ceci, mets-le le jour de ton mariage, il te portera chance. »

Jubia reçut un petit paquet qu'elle ouvrit, c'était un bikini violet qui comportait de nombreux saphirs. Soudain les deux jeunes femmes voient s'avancer vers elles un groupe de cavaliers en armes accompagnés de chiens de chasse. D'après Titania, ces hommes étaient des membres de la garde royale, ils avaient pour mission d'enlever toutes les jeunes filles du royaume :

« Jubia, tu dois te cacher, s'ils te voient, ils vont t'enlever. Je dois y aller, bonne chance. »

La Reine des fées disparut dans un nuage de fumée et laissa la pauvre Jubia toute seule. Pour ne pas se faire enlevée par les soldats, elle s'étala de la boue sur le visage et marcha avec le dos courbé pour paraître plus vieille. Malheureusement pour elle, les cavaliers ne voyaient qu'une femme laide et pour eux qu'elle soit belle ou laide n'avait aucune importance, ils la prirent et l'installèrent sur un cheval avant de rentrer à la capitale royale, Crocus. Voyant leur amie se faire enlever, les exceeds se mirent à sa poursuite mais, à bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent et furent bien vite distancés par l'armée royale. Arrivés à destination, les gardes déposèrent Jubia dans un des nombreux cachots du château, là où plusieurs dizaines de jeunes filles y étaient déjà. Jubia sortait du lot, avec sa figure couverte de boue, elle était bien la plus laide de toutes les jeunes filles présentes. Le Roi Igneel ordonna de préparer une jeune fille, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée triste pour ces jeunes filles qui allaient être très bientôt dévorées par son fils qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour. Les gardes chargés d'emmener une jeune fille au près du dragon choisirent Jubia parce qu'ils la voyait laide et que sa façon de parler à la troisième personne leur faisaient penser qu'elle devait être un peu dérangée. Ils prirent donc Jubia et l'emmenèrent vers le dragon :

« Tu vas te marier, ton fiancé est le fils du roi, c'est un grand honneur pour toi. »

« Jubia va se marier ? Avant cela, est-ce que Jubia pourrait se laver et changer ses vêtements ? »

« Puisque tu y tiens, vas-y, mais dépêche toi. »

Jubia se dirigea vers une salle de bain et se lava, elle enleva toute la boue de son visage, celle qui la rendait laide et qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici. Elle se souvint des paroles de la fée rousse et enfila le bikini violet. Un peu honteuse de sa tenue, elle se présenta aux gardes et leur ordonna de la conduire vers son fiancé. En voyant Jubia s'avancer, les gardes ne purent croire que cette jeune femme tout à fait splendide était la même que celle qui était partie se laver. Ils se sentirent gênés et ils étaient complètement affolés. Ils s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de Jubia et lui demandèrent pardon, ils lui avouèrent qu'ils ne l'avait pas amenée ici pour la marier au fils du Roi mais pour la livrer au dragon, le fils du Roi, qui habite ce château. Jubia repensa aux paroles de Titania, elle lui avait promis un avenir riche et joyeux donc ce petit dragounet ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes. Elle ordonna aux gardes de l'emmener voir le cracheur de feu. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre où il était enfermé, elle hésita un instant puis y entra. Elle aperçut un grand dragon allongé par terre qui était en train de compter des sucreries.

« Ju... Jubia te salut, grand dragon et fils du Roi ! »

Le dragon la regarda attentivement et la scruta de la tête aux pieds :

« Appelles moi Natsu ! »

« Jubia a entendu dire que tu voulais dévorer toutes les jeunes filles du royaume, alors vas-y, dévore Jubia sans tarder mais si tu as une âme humaine sous ton apparence de dragon féroce, laisse ton apparence de monstre et redeviens humain, arrête de causer du mal autour de toi et surtout, ne dévore plus de jeunes filles. »

Après avoir entendu ces paroles, le dragon, Natsu, commença à rapetisser, trembler, et d'un coup, on entendit un ''pof'' et à la place d'un dragon, c'était un humain aux étranges cheveux roses et avec une écharpe en peau de crocodile qui se tenait devant Jubia. Le Roi et la Reine arrivèrent peu de temps après et furent surpris de voir que leur fils n'était plus sous la forme d'un affreux dragon rouge. Comme récompense pour avoir délivrée son fils, le Roi maria les deux amoureux le soir même et c'est comme cela que Jubia pu être délivrée de son affreuse belle-mère. La Reine des fées, Titania, avait vu juste sur son avenir, il est riche et joyeux même si elle avait oubliée de préciser au passage que son futur mari serait idiot comme pas possible.

FIN

* * *

Vous l'avez trouvé comment ?

Si vous avez des commentaires/ critiques/ suggestions/ envies/ ect ... n'hésitez surtout pas :)

Je pense que le prochain sera sur les trois petits cochons.


End file.
